Delving
by transformertard
Summary: As Razer and Aya's relationship grows Aya can't help but desire to take their love to the next level and to try new things that she has never experienced before. She discovers that Razer has been feeling the same way... ( Unfinished story ) Razaya.


Razer and Aya made their way through the humming white halls of the vessel.

Aya blinked her vibrant blue eyes, looking down at the ships floor. She brought her hands together down in front of her trying not to express her sudden self counsiousness.  
Thinking about new matters such as these made her quite unsure of how to act. Her and Razer had admitted each others love a while ago and the two had been close since things had calmed down. Things were slow on the ship for the small green lantern team and Aya and Razer finally had some time to build their blooming relationship. They had only expressed their love by kissing and embracing each other so far but Aya had been curious to try other ways to express their love. Being part robot and part biological, she wanted to show Razer more. Be more closer with the one she loved.

Aya glanced at Razer hesitantly, thinking of how she could speak about what had been on her mind the whole day. She finally spoke out trying to sound as serious as possible.  
"I w-wish to delve into the aspects of mating ", she said, eyes wide and a slight dark green hue appearing across her face in embarrassment.  
Razers heart skipped a beat and he stopped in his tracks, body going stiff. Leaving Aya a few feet away from him in the hallway.  
She had said it so innocently. As if it was a matter of fact.  
Razer turned around slowly, blood rushing to his face as he gazed upon her. Aya was standing there waiting hesitantly for his reply as she shuffled nervously.

"wh- what.!? You... Do... ? " , Razer asked with a choked voice, looking up and away beating him self up mentally for the lame and awkward reply.  
He couldn't believe she had brought this subject up ! Not that he hadn't... wanted to be intimate with her one day. Razer had just totally underestimated her knowledge once again.

Razer had also been hesitant to talk to her about this because Aya was part robotic and organic.  
Could she even preform with the right-  
Razer snapped out of his thoughts, getting more flustered.

He moved closer towards her but avoided her gaze.

"Y yes ...I am a little ashamed to say.. I have been thinking about this quite a lot recently " , Aya said, shuffling her hands awkwardly, she looked up at him.

Razer looked away, " it's.. nothing to be ashamed about " , he said looking back at her reasuringly. Aya gazed at the floor," oh..." ,she said with realization. "I remember green lantern Hal once telling me that we act more friendly towards each other due to ...horemomes." Aya said.

Razer nodded, " yes...I will admit... I have had my desires as well" , Razer said, his face slightly flustered. Suddenly embarrassed at what he had confessed.

Aya blinked, looking away, " desire.." , she said, lost in thought.

Razer nodded, his face skrewed up with embarrassment, " but... Can you even-..." ,he gestured with his hands but he couldent finish his sentance, looking away in failure.

Aya blushed again,smiling slightly with amusement when she realized what he was asking. She wasn't offended by any means.  
" yes... I believe I have the correct.. Equipment...sorry...reproductive organs..." , Aya said, shaking her head at her silly speech. She brought her hand to her mouth, trying to hide the fact that she had been researching these things.

Razer moved closer to her, he could hear her heart beating with the same nervous rythem as his.  
" well that is... a start", he said, with a rare amused smile, rubbing the back of his neck.

They stood there in silence, shuffling nervously.

Then Aya looked up again at Razer. Moving closer she leaned in, taking him off guard as she kissed him sweetly on the cheek. Razer smiled with a purring sound as he weakly wrapping his arms around her possesively. Bringing their bodies closer together till their hips touched ,he kissed her back on her soft lips lovingly.  
They quickly broke the kiss hearing the others laughter down the hall Razers heart beat deeply as he stroked his hand on her cheek. Aya closed her eyes in a silent sigh but quickly opened them again to look at his handsome face.

" would you like to spend the night with me ?" , he asked quietly in almost a whisper, his eyes were soft with love. Aya nodded bashfully with her huge expressive eyes.  
He gazed at her bringing his other hand up to her other cheek, " meet me in my quarters later after the others are asleep.. I shall be waiting ", he mused.  
Aya's heart skipped excitedly , " I look forward to this evening then.." she said,blushing slightly with a shade of dark green.

Razer gave her one last kiss and then pulled away with a toothy grin showing his pointed canines. He purred lovingly as he forced himself to part from her. He gave her a nod,

"My kind tend to love bite when showing affection, I hope you don't mind " , he said in a smooth seductive voice then her turned away and walked down the hall to join the other company.

Aya buzzed excitedly as she made way to her quarters prepare. She was excited for their next encounter.

* * *

( so this is another unfinished story that I don't know if I will be able to finish any time soon. Depends on if people ask or not I guess and how much time and inspiration I have. Hahaha, this was originally going to be a really dirty story. I am kind of ashamed that half of my stories on this account are dirty...oops.. Oh well. X'D I don't have many regrets though because shipping ships is great and love scenes are fun to write ;) ;) ;) hyehye


End file.
